


A Secret Admirer

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic





	A Secret Admirer

It is an early morning call so Jared sneaks out of bed, kisses his sleeping wife and lets the dogs out for their, what Jensen calls, constitutional.

Clif picks him up and gives him coffee and Jared grunts gratefully; he has a few hours of shooting before Jensen arrives on set and he envies the older man. He is completely worn out after flying back from LA and he just wants a few more hours sleep.

He slumps in his trailer and goes over the script. He is disturbed by a knocking on the door and he opens it with a forced smile. The boy standing there looks as pale and as exhausted as Jared feels but he puts on a perky expression and hands Jared the single red rose tied in a scarlet ribbon.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” he says with a wink, “You have a secret admirer.”

Jared takes the rose and feels a real grin forming on his face; he thanks the kid, tips him handsomely and puts the rose in a little jug on the table. He thinks of Gen and how she must have thought this one out and he feels warm inside.

Maybe it is going to be a good day after all.

****

An hour later and ‘Sam’ has been beaten up several times; Jared sits on the cold ground and wipes the fake blood off his mouth. The director calls, ‘Cut’ as a van rolls up and a girl gets out carrying what must be a whole tray of heart-shaped candy. Jared gets to his feet as the girl approaches and she grins at him and hands him the tray.

“Happy Valentine’s,” she trills and Jared’s mouth waters as he gazes at the sweet and sour treats that are laid out in front of him. “You have a secret admirer.”

Every one claps and Jared thinks about what he is going to have to get Gen in return for all of this and he is figuring diamonds when he gets ready to do the scene again.

****

When he gets back to his trailer it is nearer to lunch time and he figures Jensen will be on set soon. He is planning a little nap and a bite to eat but when he opens the door he sees – not the single rose he left in the jug earlier – but a whole trailer full of them, roses everywhere, their scent so overpowering and sweet that Jared is almost stunned by it. He sees the note as he walks in and he picks it up. The hand writing is neat and clear and he doesn’t recognize it.

I want to roll around naked in rose petals – WITH YOU.

Jared feels his jeans grow a little tight at the sentiment and he figures that now would be as good a time as ever to give Gen a call. He punches the number into his cell and sits as he listens to the ringing on the other end, smiling as Gen picks up.

“Hey honey,” he says.

“I was asleep,” she sounds vaguely annoyed. “What do you want?”

It isn’t the most auspicious of starts but he ploughs on regardless.  
“The rose and the candy and then the roses . . . .” He is smiling now. “You really went to town, this time.”

“What?” She sounds more confused than angry now. “What are you talking about?”

“The gifts you sent for Valentine’s Day. They – shit Gen – I had no idea that you were so romantic.”

The silence is so thick he feels that he can cut it with a very sharp hunting knife. He can hear Gen breathing and as he opens his mouth to speak her sudden, “I have no idea what you are talking about!” Makes him jolt out of his happy mind set.

“I haven’t gotten you anything. I forgot about Valentine’s Day.”

He swallows and licks his dry lips. “Oh,” he says, lamely. “Shit.”

Before he can say anything else Gen ends the conversation and his cell gives off a pathetic bleep as he stares at it, cheeks flaming.

“Hey!” He hadn’t heard Jensen come in but here he is, large as life, dressed as Dean and smiling wide and happy, coffee in one hand, a plate full of sandwiches in the other. “Want to have lunch?”

“Jen?” Jared is standing almost knee deep in roses, the tray of candies on the table next to the original red rose. “I have a secret admirer.”

Jensen grins; he puts down the coffee and the sandwiches and then he begins to do something really, really odd. He takes off ‘Dean’s’ jacket, he pulls off the tight black t-shirt and his hands are on his belt before Jared puts out a hand to stop him.

“Jensen?”

“Not secret, Jay.” Jensen is moving closer, the scent of his cologne mingling with the scent of the roses. “Not secret at all.”

“You did this?” Jared waves a shaking hand around his trailer. “You sent the single red rose? You sent the candy?”

“Yeah.” Jensen was standing in his boxers now, an obvious bulge at the front of them. “Come on Jared, you didn’t guess?”

“I - ” Jared’s mouth is even dryer now as Jensen reaches out and begins to undo his buttons. “I had no idea.”

“Liar,” Jensen whispers, teeth biting into Jared’s earlobe. “You are tellin’ me you didn’t know who I was singing that love song to last night? You are tellin me you have never read the signs.”

Jared shakes his head feebly but it isn’t very convincing. Somehow Jensen has got his jeans down by his ankles and is pushing him back into the roses. In the pleasant haze that is surrounding him Jared realizes that all the thorns have gone and there is just the softness of petals as his naked back hits the pile of red.

“Baby,” Jensen hums as he follows Jared down, mouth opening on his in a passionate kiss. “Baby, I am your secret – well not so secret now – admirer.”

“God,” Jared replies as Jensen’s broad hand encircles his cock and begins to move. “But we are married. It – this isn’t – we are married and we. . . we shouldn’t,” his protests end on a squeak as Jensen jacks him nice and slow, the feel of Jensen’s own hardness on his thigh, the wet slick of Jensen’s cock as they move together, kissing, the scent of roses strong in the air.

Jared comes with Jensen’s name on his lips; he hears Jensen groan, feels Jensen come, feels the sudden cold liquid stain his thigh. He knows there is going to be hell to pay for this that this is not what he was expecting but it is what he wants.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jay,” Jensen whispers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, secret admirer,” he whispers back and then they are kissing again and he forgets everything.


End file.
